Zora Lancaster's Firework Spectacular
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Zora always loved fireworks, so she decided she'd put on her own show when she was a child. However, fireworks always have their complications. 4th of July story for Carter's birthday!


**Hello everyone and welcome to my newest one-shot! I haven't posted one in TWO MONTHS. WOW! That is not cool. Anyways, I was in the spirit of Canada Day/Fourth of July and decided to write a fic on it. There are also fireworks going off at this moment somewhere near my house. I can hear but not see them. So I am sad. I love fireworks, like Sonny.**

**Anyways, I decided randomly to write this also as a birthday present from Carter. I haven't talked to you too much, Carter. But I've hear a whole lot about you. (Thank Angela for that…) Anyways, I've talked to you a few times and managed to pick up it was your birthday! So happy birthday!**

**Disclaimer: Anyone think I own Sonny With a Chance? *silence* No? All right then, I think the majority of the world is right, I own nothing. I don't even own Boston, New York, or LA. Boo.**

Ever since she was a little girl, Zora had always dreamed of putting on a giant fireworks show. Every year she watched them, from the ones in Boston to New York to the ones right in Los Angeles. She'd count the different types, different colours, different shapes, and put it on a list she kept in her dresser drawer. And when she was old enough, she'd look back at that list and create her own spectacular show.

And now, at age 14, Zora considered herself old enough to put on that show. The girl bought all of the displays ahead of time, checked the police to make sure it was okay, found a safe place to put on the show, and hired people to launch the fireworks. Of course, she would choreograph the show.

"I get to set off fireworks on the third for the Fourth of July!" The small girl bragged to her fellow show mates and Chad. Well, especially Chad. He got his fame, she was earning hers.

Sonny looked excited. Fireworks were always her favourite activities to see. "Chad, let's see the fireworks!" She said excitedly to her boyfriend. Zora smirked at the blonde, then looked back at Sonny, who seemed genuinely excited.

Chad sighed, putting his arm around his girlfriend. "All right, we can go see the fireworks. But if Zora sets one of those things off on me, I'm leaving."

"I can't do that, although it would be interesting." The girl smirked evilly at him. "It has to be launched by professionals who can't do that, or else I can't do the show."

Everyone sighed, suddenly relieved. Zora finished eating, laughing at the group's response. Sometimes she hated that people became scared of her. But it was moments like this she enjoyed. "I have to go make a show happen! See you later!" She threw her tray in a pile, then ran off to her dressing room. A schedule of how to light the fireworks sat on her desk.

Suddenly, she heard her phone ring. Picking it up, she frowned as she saw the caller ID. The name was that of the firework company, and she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

A deep voice spoke out from the other side. "Is this Zora Lancaster?"

"Yes, it is."

"This is Joseph Kane, of Bang Fireworks. We're extremely backed up on firework orders here, and we are warning you that your fireworks may not come on time. We're very sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you…" He was cut off by a furious teen.

"What do you mean they might not come in time?" She yelled at the man. Clenching her fists, the wacky brunette furiously slammed the door. See knew things might get ugly.

The man on the other end paused for a minute, then continued on. "The fireworks you wanted are on back order, so they may not arrive in time."

Zora angrily pressed the end button on her phone. The firework schedule on her desk looked suddenly like an impossible dream. A tear formed in her eye, but she then decided that instead of crying, she was going to do something about it. Taking her computer, she looked at the factory location of the fireworks company. It was only about an hour away. When they finished at five, she would go to see this company.

Five and a half hours later, she was on her way, courtesy of Sonny. Sonny was only there because she loved fireworks and because Zora threatened to fill her shoes with pudding. The older girl happily took the pudding and brought her where she needed to be.

"The factory should be right around here." Zora told Sonny, who pulled into a large factory area. And it was very large. The car pulled up to a security stand, and Zora looked over at the guard. This woman seemed very kind, yet still able to do her job.

"Can I help you?" She asked Sonny, then looked over at Zora.

Zora took over. "We're here to pick up our fireworks."

The guard looked at the two. "Aren't you a bit young to do that?"

The brunette froze. She forgot her mother was really the one to sponsor this, buy the fireworks, and put on the show. She just had the power to set up what would go on. "My mom asked me to pick them up."

"I'm really sorry," The guard told them. "But you've really got to bring your mom or dad. Nobody here is allowed to give fireworks to minors. And the fireworks will get brought to you or you can pick them up at a store."

"But they might not come in time for the show!" She complained.

The security woman shook her head. "And I'm sorry for you, but I cannot let you in. I hope that you will get them in time for your show, though. Have a nice day!" And that was that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, a very sad Zora sat through a long, long practice. Nothing seemed hopeful, and everything was just terrible. She didn't talk to anyone, except for the short time she complained to Sonny about all being lost. The older girl was sad about this too, so she comforted her easily. Finally, she decided to go look at the fireworks site one more time.

When she got there, a large crew was looking over a large amount of boxes, counting things. She ran over to them. "Are those the fireworks?" She asked, her pigtails bobbing.

"Yes they are! We'll be able to set the show up soon." A man said, taking a look at the large fielded area and the firework map. The map that Zora had made, and the plan Zora had made.

She was ecstatic. "But they weren't going to come!" She exclaimed, taking a look at the various types. The aerials in red, white, and blue would end the show with a bang, the golden beehives that would light up the whole sky, the spherical peony, they all were there! She did a small happy dance while all the other men and women looked, laughing.

"They said the fireworks might not come. That wasn't certain." Another worker said.

"Yeah, yeah, well I'm going to make the best show ever!"

And indeed they did. On the third, a great amount of people decided to show up for a very well done show. It started off with various rocket and beehives, peonies going off occasionally as well. Soon, a varied group of palm trees, comets, and fountains appeared in the night sky. A happy crowd oohed and aahed. Finally at the end, a great loud finale ended with a sparkling display of booms and bangs wowed the crowd enough to make them cheer and clap.

Zora looked over at her cast (and Chad) all excited by the show. "It was great, wasn't it?" Zora asked smugly.

"Yeah, it was." Chad commented, still staring at the sky.

**Not my best work, oh well. Please review and Happy Fourth!**


End file.
